Mystery Woman
by minze10383
Summary: Edward spends a night with a woman who only gives the slight hint of who she is; her name is Bella. Edward, having fallen in love searches desperately for his mystery woman. AH OOC Please R&R. Rated T for language an brief subject matter.
1. Prologue: A Night Worth Remembering

**Author's Note-Please tell me what you think. I am hoping to continue this story if I can get 5 reviews and/or favourites. **

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that the woman I had spent the night with was pulling her shirt over her head.

I glanced at the alarm clock to my right to see that the time was almost nine in the morning. The bright morning light streamed in through the beige marl curtains that hung above the large windows.

I was lying on my bed, in my bedroom. The dark blankets that covered the queen sized mattress were scattered across the bed, and the floor.

I watched her as she continued to dress, putting her shoes back on, and the way the sun glanced off her pale skin, the way she moved. The woman, who had large chocolate brown eyes, and long wavy chocolate brown hair pulled her hair back with an elastic, and turned to see that I was awake.

"Where are you going?" I asked calmly, casually sitting up against the pillows. When I was with a woman I sometimes allowed room for small-talk, if I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere soon.

"I have to be at work in about twenty minutes." She replied picking up her bag off the floor. She turned brusquely, and headed out the door.

"Wait!" I called and suddenly scrambled out of bed, tangled in the mass of sheets. She turned abruptly about a foot away from the door to the hall of my complex. I had no idea why I didn't want her to leave. She was clearly ready to never see me again-I just wasn't sure if I was.

I jumped to my feet and rushed over to where she stood. "I didn't catch your name." I breathed hastily. Sometimes I liked to know the name of the woman I had spent the night with, just so that I wouldn't mix them up in case we ever spoke again, because some women I did become friends with, but this woman was different. I wasn't sure why it seemed so important to know her name, and I knew that knowing her name would make it harder to push my thoughts of her away.

"Bella," she replied and stepped out of the door.

"Bella," I repeated quietly to myself.

I was fed, washed up, and dressed within the hour. The thing I didn't understand was why Bella had to be at work on a Sunday. I worked as an accountant at a bank and worked from Monday to Friday. To me my schedule seemed pretty normal, but she made hers seem as if _everyone _worked on Sundays. Which was doubtful-that or I didn't socialize much.

I walked over to one of the large bay windows in my apartment. Living in New York City was amazing-if you had a good apartment like I did. Almost all the walls were covered in windows in my apartment, because when you looked outside the view was breath taking.

My apartment-I lived on the 10th floor-had an amazing view looking out onto the heart of New York City. I lived alone-the rest of my family lived in Chicago, and I would visit them on holidays, like Thanksgiving and Christmas.

My large apartment featured two bathrooms-one connected to the bedroom, and one in the main hallway. When first entered, only the doors to the bedroom, and the bathroom are visible. Once you reach the end of the hallways the main living area that connected to the kitchen.

In the middle of the living area was a large embroidered rug, and about a foot from the far left corner was a large grand piano. On the other side of the room was a HD television set with a black leather couch. The kitchen was brightly lit thanks to all the windows, with white marble counter-tops and dark cherry cupboards. The kitchen table was small and round with a few café chairs.

I turned to look at the piano, and strode over to it. I sat on the bench and rested my fingers gently on the keys. As I began to think of what to play a tune popped into my head. I let my fingers begin to play, my right hand repeatedly hitting high A, G, F, and E.

I let myself continue to play when Bella's face popped into my head. I began to visualise her there with me, her image dancing against my closed eyelids.

I pretended she was sitting next to me, listening to the song I played.

"This one is for you, Bella." I whispered softly.

**Author's Note-Please review and tell me what you think. If you want to read any of my other stories go to this link: .net/u/1858204/minze103**


	2. Chapter One: The Black Frontier

**Author's Note- Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for all the support!**

Chapter One: The Black Frontier

The club was called The Black Frontier. I figured the title was called that because it was by the docks, on the edge of Manhattan. The water lay still beside, ebbing in and out, the sky dark.

When it's dark, and you're by the water, it makes the endless ocean look like a vast black hole that, if you fall in, will suck you deep.

The outside of The Black Frontier was mainly black with a few neon signs, and of course a large sign painted in bold red letters.

Music emanated from the building, and as I stepped inside, it seemed like the music overwhelmed me, drowning out the sound of the waves. The light was dark and flashing greatly. It pierced my eyes, and made my skin change colours constantly.

I paid my way in, heading towards the bar. I ordered a beer, turning in my seat to survey the club. The music made it practically impossible to hear anything that anyone said.

Finally I saw her. She was standing close to the wall. Her right hand clutched her left elbow, her fingers twirling her hair around. She wore a red dress that came stopped just above her knees. The neck-line ended about the middle of her chest, in a V shape, the thin straps of her dress meeting at the small of her back.

I left my beer on the table and made my way over to where she stood, avoiding eye-contact with anyone and everyone. She was clearly not comfortable to be here, where she didn't fit in.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked her, raising my voice to be heard over the blaring music. She abruptly looked up; she had been watching a couple dance to the music.

Her chocolate brown eyes met mine, but unlike I thought she would, she kept a steady gaze. "That would be nice." She replied, but not as loud as I had spoken, so I had to strain to hear her.

We headed towards the bar, squeezing through the thickening crowd. She ordered a drink, and sat down on a stool beside mine, turning it to face me, as I had turned mine.

She was charming as we talked, not once mentioning the person whom I knew she had come to meet here.

By the time she had downed her drink, she had graciously accepted my invitation to my apartment, which was not far from the club.

Nothing changed from one week to the next at the club. Nothing changed for _it_, tons changed for everyone visiting. The music still blared through the stereo surround system.

Maybe that was why it was so popular. Maybe everyone liked that no matter what changed in their lives, The Black Frontier would always stay the same. But who _likes_ that the world doesn't care about their problems, their worries? This is exactly what I was debating as I drove to The Black Frontier a week later.

I knew exactly what had changed for me in one week to the next; _Bella_. It was if she had taken hold of my life, and when she left, she remained in control of everything I said or did.

I kept thinking every time I was about to do something, or say something: _What would Bella think of that?_

Even though I barely knew her, I felt as if I knew everything she liked, her dreams, and her ambitions, everything that she had accomplished. I shook my head, trying to bid these thoughts away.

I knew I was losing it. There was no way that I could know a woman whom I had only briefly met, and spent the night with.

It was hard though, to forget Bella. It seemed as if her image was always on my mind, her name always on my lips.

Stepping inside the club, I picked her out almost immediately. She was by the bar, drinking a Martini. Tonight she wore a dark halter-top dress that hugged her curves.

I ached to walk over there, and hold her, kiss her like I had a week beforehand. Seeing her now, her chocolate brown hair pulled back, her eyes kept down, everything made me miss her.

I strode towards the bar, ordered a drink, and turned to survey the crowd. It didn't seem as packed as last week, but only by a few bodies. Finally I turned to face Bella. She didn't notice at first, until her eyes wandered upwards to where I stood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"Why do you think?" I replied, leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed me back, and then pulled away. "I can't," she began, but I cut her off.

"How do you know you can't? Bella, tell me that you didn't miss me."

She didn't respond, lowering her eyes to the floor. Finally she spoke. "We can't be together. Not now, not ever. I-I need to go." Bella turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm.

"Bella, don't leave. Not now, not ever. I can't be without you." I felt incredibly stupid and corny saying these words, but I was at a loss of what else to say. I couldn't let her leave.

"No, I need to go," she twisted her arm free, and practically ran out of the club.

It took a while to bribe the woman at the coat rack to tell me what Bella's last name is; otherwise the woman in black with the leather jacket. Finally she told me that her name was Bella Swan.

The minute I left the club I called my best friend's brother-in-law. He owed me a favour and I knew exactly how to have it repaid. My best friend's brother-in-law worked with the FBI, and had access to and endless database of identities.

I asked him to run Bella's name, and he said he'd call me back when he got the information.

I headed home, hoping for positive results.

The next morning I heard a buzzing noise, and after a minute or so, I realised that it was my phone. I reached my arm over and grasped for my phone until I finally found it.

I answered it, putting it to my ear, to discover it was Aro, my best friend, Alec's brother-in-law. "Hey, what's up?"

"The girl you asked me to run?" Aro said, "Bella Swan?"

"Yeah," I replied "What about her?"

"She doesn't exist."

**Author's Note-What did you guys think? Review below!**

Story of the Week: What's Wrong With The World? » reviews _by_ oh-my-edward

65,300 HITS! AU: ALL HUMAN! Bella Swan & Edward Mason can't stand each other. What happens when the world tries to put them together? "...However I don't have grown feelings towards him at all. At least I think so..." First Fanfic. Give It A Shot please.

Twilight - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 25 - Words: 44,728 - Reviews: 456 - Updated: 11-29-09 - Published: 1-24-08 - Bella & Edward - Complete


End file.
